


Regrets

by RaineCraiden



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Motherland Fort Salem Week, Regret, Soft Raelle Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCraiden/pseuds/RaineCraiden
Summary: Set after the events of Citydrop. Raelle has some regrets and Tally is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Regrets

\---

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Raelle wakes up. She jerks awake, panting and her forehead covered in cold sweat. Nightmares weren’t new to her, she was always followed by them almost every night since she was a kid. 

She would wake up crying and calling for her mom and the older witch would come up and comfort her by stroking her hair and lulling her back to sleep. Her mother always had this calming effect on Raelle. 

After she died everything got worse. She could not sleep at all most nights and even when she did, the fixer would wake up terrified and shaking. She would call her mom but no one would answer. No one except her father’s soft snore. Since then Raelle had started not to care about her sleeping schedule. She would go nights without a minute of sleep and then in the daytime she would be exhausted. 

Everything changed when she met Scylla. More precisely, after Scylla kissed her. They had spent most of the night together making love to each other. Again a night without sleep for Raelle. But when she got to meet the necro more, when she started to have feelings, Raelle would find it a need to go and sleep in Scylla’s room. They had progressed to sharing one bed, cuddling in the small space. Although Raelle has unofficially moved into Scylla’s room both of them agree that maintaining a little space during the early days of their relationship is healthy. But on /those/ nights, on the bad nights when opening a window doesn’t make the room any less stifling, Scylla would comfort Raelle. She would whisper her sweet nothings as Raelle cried on her embrace. In fact, Raelle had started to cry a lot since she met Scylla. The necro offered her that kind of comfort and Raelle had nothing to hide from her girlfriend. Instead she poured all her emotions and hugged Scylla for hours until sleep would take them both.

And then Scylla disappeared. She went missing during the Bellweather wedding. Raelle was told that she was killed but of course the fixer didn’t believe it. She had gone on an impossible mission to find her and her unit had found her and comforted her but of course it was not the same comfort Scylla had offered her. So then again, Raelle was dealing with loss and facing sleeping problems.

Today was one of those days too.

After the citydrop events the whole unit was devastated. Sleep was hard for the three of them and they all needed time to process. They had made one promise: not to talk about it no matter what. They all had sleep problems, and the three of them were exhausted. Today was different. Raelle felt more tired than any other day. She felt more vulnerable. 

“Is Abigail with Adil tonight?” Tally asked, the shine on her face gone. Tally had always been this ray of light and positivity, but after Citydrop everything had changed. The knower had witnessed innocent people getting killed, she had witnessed one of their own getting killed, and she was still in Basic. 

“Yeah...she’s spending the night at his’.” Raelle sighed while laying on the bed and staring at the top bunk where Tally was. 

“Rae?”

“Hm...”

“Are you okay?” 

Raelle froze.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she scoffed

“We all know what happened,” Tally started, “who you saw.”

“It was not really her.” 

“You know you can talk to me.” Raelle heard and immediately felt a sharp pain in her chest. Tears formed up her eyes but she tried to blink them away. 

“I killed her.” the fixer whispered, trying not to let the tears fall. 

“You did what?” Tally jumped, her legs swinging from the upper bunk, and sitting in Raelle’s bed.

“I killed her!” Raelle said more firmly this time. “I killed the spree agent wearing her face!”

And then her face crumpled and a whimper escaped her throat. 

“Raelle?” the other witch asked worried, touching the fixer’s shoulder only to find out that she was gasping for air. Tally immediately pulled her out of her covers and put her hands on both shoulders. “Raelle please look at me!”

“No you don’t understand...”

“Raelle!”

“You’d never understand...” 

“You had orders to kill her, it’s not your fault Rae!” Tally tried to explain only to be cut off by Raelle once again.

“I killed her...and...I know it wasn’t really her...but...I did not care at the moment...and then the scourge...and...and...” Raelle gasped tried to find the right words, but her mind was completely blank. She could not keep it any longer. The sadness was too much and the anxiety was crippling so she just stood there and let herself break down completely. 

“Oh Raelle come here!” Tally whispered calmly enveloping the small body of the broken girl in her arms. 

Raelle continued to weep uncontrollably into Tally’s shoulder, guilt and embarrassment hitting her all together. 

“I’m s-I’m sorry...I-“ the fixer sobbed loudly trying to apologize to Tally for her state and trying to pull away from the embrace but the knower hugged her tighter as she was trying to take the pain from Raelle.

“It’s okay...It’s okay Raelle...you’re fine!” Tally whispered soothingly into her ear, kissing her temple. The knower held the witch until her sobs died down, and until the only sound left was Raelle’s gasps as an aftershock of crying. 

“Thank you...” 

“Shh don’t thank me! We are sisters after all aren’t we?” Tally smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“I know but...”

“No buts Raelle! I’m here for you anytime! I’ve got you!” 

“Okay” Raelle said smiling, “Tal?”

“Hm?”

“Please don’t tell Abigail about this. I don’t want her poking me about how I cried like a child after our first mission!” Raelle said shyly.

Tally let out an emanating laugh that filled the whole room. Just then Raelle realized she had missed Tally’s laughter and positivity and hugged her once again. 

“Thanks Tal...seriously!”

“Can you not? I’m trying to stay positive here!” Tally said half laughing and half sobbing.

“Okay okay sorry miss shiny” Raelle spilled smiling.

They both laughed and realized that this was the first time they were happier since Citydrop and that was a good start.


End file.
